


Все они милые, когда спят зубами к стенке

by ManyVel



Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, NSFW Art, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel
Summary: Всё в названии XD Ситхский флафф с лёгким привкусом стекла. Будем считать, что артер погрешил против таймлайна и необходимость в респираторе Малгус приобрёл несколько позже, чем ему отрихтовали физиономию.All of them are cute when they sleep x) WARNING: NSFW!
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Все они милые, когда спят зубами к стенке

  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/0b/d6/lniNbJWl_o.png)  



End file.
